


you.

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Huang Renjun is Whipped, M/M, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: huang renjun doesn’t stop glaring at him. donghyuck’s afraid he did something that angered the other one.renjun on the other hand doesn’t know how to deal with this crush, he thinks staring at him will help.





	you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that like super quickly cuz I was kinda insprired ?   
> sorry for possible errors and typos !   
> enjoy !!

the stare on him is heavy and uncomfortable. donghyuck shifts a little in his chair, intimidated. 

huang renjun, a guy in his class doesn’t stop staring at him, everytime he enters the class room and donghyuck is afraid that he angered the older without knowing. renjun is known, even though his small height, to be a little ball of rage; the biggest dudes in the school fears him at the devil itself. donghyuck is really scared for his life. he thinks again and again about what he could have said or done for having him glaring like that. his thoughts fall on jaemin. there’s a rumour saying renjun’s either dating or have a crush on the pink haired boy. boy who likes to hang around donghyuck in class or greet him in the hallways, way too touchy from outside but donghyuck always been the skinship type so he doesn’t complain. but now, he starts to regret, wary of the two piercing eyes of the chinese boy across the room.

—

renjun, doesn’t know how to act on his crush. it’s been now more than a year since he realised his feelings for the slightly younger boy, but he still don’t know what to do about it. 

they have been in the same class for two years, have known each other since middle school, relationship not going further than few little talks, thanks to donghyuck’s friendship with jeno and jaemin. speaking about the latter, he thinks about how easily he can talk to donghyuck, hug him as it’s the most natural thing to do. he hates both jaemin and himself for it.

renjun thinks again and again, thinking of a way to get closer to donghyuck, to show him his love but all he can do for now is stare at the orange haired boy, amazed by his beauty.

every body in the school knows donghyuck. he has good grades, teachers like him, he’s pretty with his tanned skin, glittering eyes, moles renjun stares at way too long and he doesn’t hide himself. despite his shy behavior, donghyuck has probably the best fashion style - from crop tops to ripped jeans, make up and dyed hair, he knows that the korean has a lot of admirers. and renjun thinks he doesn’t stand a chance when he sees guys like wong yukhei, mark lee or even ong seungwoo trail behind him.

“you won’t get anywhere just by staring at him”, jaemin’s annoying voice says next to him. 

“i already know that”, renjun groans hiding his head in his arms. “what do you want me to do then, you help me”, he remarks jeno’s mocking smile.

“well, first of all,” the chinese already regrets this. “stop staring at him you moron. you’re scaring him”, jaemin just says and renjun jolts up, urging to say more. “i was speaking to donghyuck earlier and he asked me why you keep glaring at him. he’s worried that he did something to you and thinks you hate him.”

renjun really wants to cry. he is not only a coward but an idiot who scarred his crush away. when he voices his thoughts, jeno, being the good friend he is, conforts him and encourages him to act on it.

he doesn’t.

—

 

history classes are the most boring so to “spice it up a bit” as mr. oh said, he asks the everyone in the class to form duos and do a presentation on each period given to them. everything goes rapidly, everyone rushing to get to their friends so when he turns to jeno and sees jaemin already hanging around him, he groans internally.

“donghyuckie ! you’re alone right ? renjun is too, why don’t you two pair up ?”, jaemin’s voice is loud in the classe room and renjun wants nothing more than jump to strangle him. he stops himself when he sees the most beautiful boy he has ever seen (he’s a little whipped) moving towards him, soft blush gracing his cheeks, the chinese boy almost passes out. 

“is it okay for you... if we get paired up ?”, the soft voice asks him. renjun is really about to faint at this. he stutters a positive response, staring at the boy in front of him who avoiding his eyes. the (his) moment is broken when the bell rings, announcing the end of the class. donghyuck gives him his number and asks him to text him about when he wants to start and where they could meet up. 

he shivers, tears teasing his eyes.

_he has donghyuck’s number !_

—

they decide to meet a thursday afternoon when they don’t have class in a café, a bit away from the packed streets, only few people there, soft music playing in the place. 

his hands feels clamy against his jeans. he’s there ten minutes early, staring at his phone, afraid donghyuck will suddenly cancel. he knows he’s irrational, not being himself. renjun’s confident, at least usually. he knows how to make people listen and act as he wants; he saw a lot of dudes avoid him in fear despite his little body. but it’s different with donghyuck.

he’s afraid of making a fool out of himself, which happens everytime. he’s wary of what the other might think of him when renjun usually doesn’t give a shit - he even asked for jaemin’s help to dress himself today, wanting to look a minimum good when donghyuck is literally up to every fashion trend.

somebody’s standing in front of him now, and looking up, he sees donghyuck here in all his glory, a little smile gracing his lips. he sits down in front of him, greeting him oh so shyly. renjun controls his breathing, heart fluttering inside. 

_this is not a date. this is not a date. this is not a date. this is a date._

the last sentence in his head sounds a lot like jaemin. the little study meeting goes well, even though he ridicules himself numerous times but everytime donghyuck laughs and renjun thinks it’s worth the shame. 

the study dates multiply on the three weeks given, renjun gets to see donghyuck a lot closer. he can now count the moles from his face to his neck, the light shimmer of his eyes when he laughs, the little pout on his lips when he’s struggling with a subject. renjun really finds it harder to control his crush. they eventually become closer with those meetings and when they finish the presentation, renjun saddens at the possible thought of no more study dates, no more donghyuck sitting across him, pretty eyes staring expectantly at him.

but when they finish, donghyuck fidgets in his chair, glances constant throughout this last study date and renjun feels nervous about what is about to come. donghyuck finally opens his mouth, a blush harbouring his cheeks.

“since we’re finished... what about we go out tomorrow to... celebrate our good work ?”, he says almost quietly, eyes looking everywhere but at him. renjun blinks several times, not believing his ears.

“o-oh. ooh. yes, yes of course. it would be great... right, uuh.” he makes a fool out of himself one more time. “where would you like to go ? any ideas ?” he tries to convince himself that _it’s not a date. just a friendly outing._

“what about just roaming around ? there’s this film i would like to see too ! i mean, if you’re up.” renjun nods so fast, he almost snaps his neck. there’s something he wants to asks and his brain being in panic, his mouth unfiltered, he blurts out :

“is this a date ?”

_good way to fucking go, renjun. he’ll creep the fuck out just because you’re an idiot and e just wanted to be f r i e n d s._

“i mean... if you want it to be.” donghyuck says, eyes still avoiding him, deep red flourishing on his face. renjun blanks out. did he hear right ? donghyuck ? lee donghyuck up for a date with him ?

 

“i would be really happy if it is one”, the older says, taking donghyuck’s hand in his.

—

when he goes home, after dropping donghyuck to his bus stop, he texts rapidly his friends group chat, wide grin on his face.

 

**china’s prince** jaemin get your ass here rn, i have a date tomorrow

**jaemino** what who’s the fool i kno it ain’t hyuckie

**china’s prince** .

**it’s a me, jeno** bruuuuuuh

**jaemino** WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> skrrt pls leave kudos and comments !   
> I’m thibking about doing a part two about their date ?


End file.
